Game Over
by TooWeirdTooFunction
Summary: When a basketballgame takes an unexpected turn, Nathan is forced to take his life up to evaluation. Naley.


**Game Over**

**Ain't no colour paint gonna cover the stains  
The pictures on the wall will all remain**

He slammed the basketball into the net.

He vaguely heard the audience cheering loudly.

He didn't care. It didn't matter. All that matter was the ball and the game, as simple as that.

His heart slammed violently in his chest. _Just a little more. Just a little further._ He had to push himself even more. He had to proof himself. To himself. To his father. To the _ her._

Nathan cursed himself for thinking about her again. She didn't matter. She shouldn't matter. All that matter was basketball.

It was the only thing that had mattered his entire life; The one constant thing. Why should he risk that? His dad was right. She was no one.

_Just STOP thinking about her,_ he demanded. _Keep your head in the game. _

"Shit" he muttered under his breath, as their opponents stole the ball. He worked his body into overdrive as he speed down to defense.

He pushed away the faintness which lured, into the back of his mind.

He shoes squeaked at the sudden force, as he jumped up to the hoop: A perfect block.

The audience once again cheered. He should be happy, right? The audience was ecstatic, and it wasn't even their game to win.

He landed unsteadily on his legs. Where was he again?

The sound of his father's voice could be heard across the gym; Guiding him, controlling him, as always.

"GO, GO, SON! MOVE YOURE ASS!".

**And even though he's home now, sound and safe  
Surrounded by the faces that he place his faith**

He tried to snap out of it, tried to refocus, but everything seemed so fuzzy. Unclear. _Everything is unclear._

Then he saw him: A not so gentle giant in the crowd. Dark hair, dark suit, dark soul.

_Who even wears a suit to a basketball game? _ He snorted irrationally to himself.

His father seemed to move in slow-motion as he angrily jumped up and down. His face was blood red. Probably from yelling so much. What was he yelling again?

Nathan used all his strength to refocus on his dad: "Move Nathan! Move!"

_Oh yeah right; Move._ He reminded himself. He looked down the court, to see the rest of the players in the opposite end. How had they gotten there so fast?

He tried to move his legs, and they unwillingly responded. It felt as though his legs were tied to two sandbags.

_Just a little more. Just a little further._

He felt the sweat drip from his hair and down his face in a rapid paste. What was happening?

The basketball was thrown his way and he caught it automatically, like he had done his entire life.

This simple orange ball. Was this what everybody was chasing? Is this what was so important? Suddenly it seemed silly. It seemed...

He let out a low painful groan and clutched his chest. It felt as though someone had reached in and squished his heart with an iron grip.

His vision blurred, and he swayed back and forth unsteadily. He gasped for breath. He heard Lucas yelling out his name; the ever dedicated goodie twoshoes. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. He could barely breath.

Why was he here again?

He felt his leg cave in. He ungracefully fell to the ground.

The basketball slipped from his grasp, and as he laid there, staring at the celling, the thuds from the basketball was all he could hear: Not his brother's desperate cries, not his farther's ever menacing voice, not the thousands of gasps from the audience. No all he could hear was the quiet thudding of a basketball.

Thud, thud, thud.

It felt comforting. Familiar. But it was short lived as the sound grew more and more faint.

_Please don't leave me._

And then it all went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Haley._

His eyes snapped open. An overwhelmingly bright light surrounded him. It was warm and familiar. Was he dead?

His body felt warm and light, as if he was floating.

His hand immediately flew to his chest. He had remembered the pain so vividly. He looked around so confused. What was he supposed to look for?

"Nathan" he heard a voice so faint, so fragile.

"Who's there?" He asked, as he looked around. "Who are you?"

A woman's laughter sounded throughout the white room. It was angelic and mesmerizing. Like music to his ears.

"The question is not 'who am I', but 'who are you' Nathan Scott?"

Nathan looked around confused. What was this? A freaking game-show? Right answer – you go up, Wrong answer you go down,

"Not everything is a game" the voice warned, as her demeanor suddenly changed, "Even though your father have taught you otherwise".

He knew that, he scuffed to himself. Didn't he know that? He waited for the voice to continue, but it didn't.

"Hello", he asked.

Silence.

Great now I'm getting the silent treatment.

A gush of wind suddenly hit him. His arm immediately went protectively in front of his eyes. The scenery before of him changed. Images flashed rapidly before him.

**The images visit from the past he witnessed  
Can't stay away from the memories**

He looked more closely, and discovered he knew every single one.

His first memory: Holding a basketball.

His first basketball game: His father had been so proud. It was the first time he had felt worthy.

So many memories and they all seemed to be centered about the same thing.

"So, what?! I'm being punished for playing basketball", he yelled angrily.

"Silence" the woman's voice cut through him with such authority, that had him stung. "Watch and listen for once in your life, and maybe you'll actually learn something"

"You know, you are very judgmental for an angel, or whatever you are!" he sulked mostly to himself, as he didn't dare to say too loud.

Another gush of wind hit him and the scenery changed once again.

All the images were different bits and pieces, scenes, from his relationships: His father and him going head to head into a basketball game, conning his mother into letting him go to a party, the first time he had met Lucas and had sworn to make his life miserable. He cringed at that. But what was he supposed to do about any of this? It had all happened, there was nothing there was going to change that. He was an ass. He knew that. Everybody knew that.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize?! You take all of my worst moments and use them against me?"

"I want you to _understand. _Somewhere along the line you changed. You went from playing a game, and turned it into a way of life: Playing everyone around you, no matter the cost"

**Sticks with each detail, embedded in stone  
Like he chisels those convictions into his bones**

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed angrily. He just about had enough of all of these accusations.

Another gush of wind hit him. Here we go again he thought to himself. What miserable little episode was she going to show this time? Oddly enough this whole thing made him feel just as pissed of (and hurt?) as when his father had been bashing him.

**The progress stops and pauses, spits and sputters  
Like the basement faucet**

He crossed his arms defiantly and waited for the next image to appear.

The warmth in the room increased, and he looked around nervously.

Then something appeared. Something more bright and more beautiful than he had ever seen;

"_Haley_?"

She looked different, yet somehow the same. It was as if her essence, her goodness, was emanating from her. She no longer wore her worn–out poncho, and jeans. She instead stood in a completely white dress. Her long golden locks came tumbling down past her shoulders. Her eyes, oh God, her eyes; They shone so intently, so beautifully, just like he remembered them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just smiled. She couldn't be real, right? He logically told him elf. But she _felt_ so real.

"You hurt her", the voice concluded coolly. "She's the one person you care for the most, and you hurt her"

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" he yelled angrily.

A painful gasp sounded from Haley. Her serene face changed, and her eyes immediately welt up with tears. He knew that look; he had replayed it over and over again in his mind.

**And it's obvious he's lost in his regrets  
You can smell it on his breath**

"You hurt her" she said in a menacing voice.

Another load gasp came from Haley. Her whole body went ridged in pain. Nathan immediately sped over to her and steadied her.

"Haley? Haley!" he questioned as he tried to make eye contact.

"You played her, just like everyone else, and for what?"

"Shut up, just SHUT up!" He cried frantically. Whatever sick twisted game this was, he wanted out. "HALEY" He yelled one last time. He guided her face towards him.

He broke at the sight: Blood dripping from her mouth and eyes. No, no, this couldn't be happening.

"Nathan" Haley croaked. She managed a small smile to him before she collapse.

"What did you do?!" Nathan shouted at the woman, as he gently cradled Haley in his lap. He had never been more terrified in his entire life.

"Tell, me Nathan: Is there more to life than playing games?"

What was wrong with this woman? Couldn't she see that Haley was dying?

"ENOUGH with the cryptic mombo jumbo! Let her go – I'll do anything"

"I guess that's my answer" the woman whispered faintly before disappearing.

**For every swallow there's another to follow  
He weaves his way throughout the story  
Looking for a new missing piece or a door key**

"Hello? Hello? God damn it!" Nathan shouted as he and Haley were left on their own. He looked down to Haley. She looked so fragile. It was so unlike her. She was supposed to be the one with all the answers, she was the strong one, she was... Haley.

He stroked her soft hair gently. What had he done?

His heart clenched together in pain.

"Please tell me what to do. Please tell me" he begged brokenly.

Blood trickled slowly down her porcelain skin, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Helpless. He felt so helpless. Tears built up in his eyes and blurred his vision.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit something – anything - to numb this pain.

"Nathan?"

Haley's small fragile voice sounded through the silence.

"Haley?" All of his attention immediately went back to her. He smiled comfortingly down at her. Or at least he hoped it was comfortingly. He was pretty sure his fear shone through it.

"Hey… I thought you left me for a minute" He said shakily, as he continuously stroked her hair. He sniffed and quickly whipped away a stray tear.

Her brown watery eyes looked at him intently.

"I would never leave you…" she stated. She reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly. Hi eyes immediately closed the touch.

"…But you're constantly leaving me" she continued. Her hand fell from his face and his eyes shot open. He stared down at Haley's face: Her eyes were no longer warm, her skin was no longer porcelain white, her hair was no longer honey blonde. Everything about her seemed to fade away. Everything about seemed to turn ash grey.

She gasped heavily for her breath. It was the most horrible gut wrenching sound he had ever heard. It sounded as if she was slowly suffocating as she heaved for every breath.

She looked panic stricken, and clutched tightly onto his arms. Clinging on for dear life.

"Haley! Oh God, HELP" he shouted desperately.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" he begged, and he meant it. He would do whatever it took to safe her. No matter the cost or consequences. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"TELL ME!" he shouted angrily. Haley didn't deserve it. She was a good person - The best person: Always helping, always caring. Why was she the one to suffer? It should be him.

It should be him.

The guilt was overwhelming.

**Nobody hates you more than you're reflection  
Suffer the shame until it stuffs the drain**

The wind seemed to pick up again, but this time it was much stronger. It felt more like a storm more than anything else – it angrily pushed and tore their clothes.

Nathan immediately crutched over Haley to protect her, but he struggled to keep his balance.

Haley still heaved desperately for her breath.

The woman's voice finally sounded: "Why are you here?"

The question was simple. This time she didn't sound angry or judgmental. She sounded almost apologetic and curious.

But what was it supposed to mean?

"To learn? To be punished? To die?" he yelled desperately through the wind. Was there a right answer?

"Why are you here?" she just repeated.

He felt the frustration build up. Haley was dying, and she was playing games? Very hypocritical of her.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I DON't KNOW! Just help Haley, please!"

"Why are you here? Why are you here why are you here?" She kept on repeating it, like a broken record player. It kept getting louder and louder - Until it became unbearable. He covered his ears, as they painfully thudded in his ears.

Thud thud, thud thud, thud thud.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of his own heart woke him up.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, and his whole body was aching. He slowly looked around the white room. He was connected to tubes and machines. He tried to rip them out, when a strong callous hand made him stop.

"Son? Don't worry it will all be okay". His dad's voice sounded throughout the room. Never before had it been such a comforting sound.

He tried to answer back, but his body immediately halted him, as a shot of pain ran through him.

"Don't try to speak. Don't worry it will all be fine…" Dan Sott repeated yet again, as he began to stroke his hair. "…The scouts won't even take notice of this so early in the season…"

Nathan groaned again. This time not from pain.

Then he remembered: _Haley? Where was Haley?_

He looked around the room, and couldn't find her. He had to find her – he had to know if she was okay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as he had gotten the chance, he had unhooked himself from the machines and snuck out. He knew his father would be pissed but he didn't care.

It didn't last long before he found what he was looking for. He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

It didn't last long before he could hear light footsteps coming closer. The door opened… and there she was.

A wave of relief shot through him.

"Nathan?" Haley clearly looked surprised. He wasn't sure, if it was because he was supposed to be in the hospital, or if it was because of the way they had left things.

"What are you doing here" She questioned. Her doe- eyes fluttered with confusion.

"I'm here for you".

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


End file.
